1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to silver-halide film cameras or video cameras with an electronic viewfinder.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In the past, the finder systems of the silver-halide film cameras and video cameras have been of the optical type. Said finders generally had the eye point of about 20 mm. Even what is so-called the high eye point was about 70 mm. Therefore, when the distance from the observing position to the eyepiece lens of the finder was long, the finder image could not be observed.
By the way, in recent years, as the development of solid state image pickup elements and display elements has rapidly advanced, very small TV or still cameras having built-in CCDs or like elements are commercialized or shown off, and TVs of the wrist watch size or pocket size having TFT liquid crystal displays incorporated therein are also sold in the market. This has led to a possibility of making up an electronic finder for replacing the optical type finder such as the pentagonal prism in not only video movie cameras but also still cameras.
The use of such an electronic finder device in place of the optical type finder produces an advantage that no matter how long the distance from the finder to the observer may be, the finder image can be observed.
In the case of mere replacement, for the finder image to be observed, the observation of the finder image is be possible only from the back cover side of the camera. If that is all that may be done, the potential of the electronic finder device cannot be said to be fully utilized. And, much more room for improving a wide variety of features has been left.